Energy Links
back to http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Sasecurity Solution ]] * What is actually going to work Highlights Whispergen's wobble yoke from Stirling Whispergen can be used for both Steam Engines3 , Steam engine plans and Stirling Engines. The wobble yoke eliminates the need for a large crankshaft and reduces side shaft pressures on the piston. What is actually going to work Solar research * SolarLinks Updated 8 March 2011 * - * SolarLinks2 * Solarfire Notes http://www.gizmag.com/chemical-nanotube-solar-energy-storage/19228/ Thermal storage breakthrough http://www.off-grid.net/2011/07/15/solar-powered-clothes-dryer/ File somewhere http://solarsystems.com.au/ CPV The ultra-high efficiency concentrating photovoltaic (CPV) power generation system technology is based on the use of the company’s proprietary ‘Dense Array’ Convertor Technology which utilises the world’s highest efficiency triple junction (TJ) solar cells, capable of converting sunlight into electricity at around 40% efficiency * Energy final Add in a section about making a sealed billet or container , filled with either salt or synthetic oil, which is heated with a FMA to 300degrees. A second container filled with oil is circulated through this sealed container to heat the oil to 80degrees C. Water is then finally circulated through the second container to heat for domestic usage. Motors http://www.innomot.com Generates electricity using swimming like motion. Ideas moved to Solar Notes Compressor to Steam engine conversion * http://www.slamvalvemotor.com/flooded.html Flooded tube boiler design * http://www.slamvalvemotor.com/products.html * http://www.slamvalvemotor.com/uniflow.html Gasoline engine to steam conversion. http://www.slamvalvemotor.com/custom.html convert almost any piston and cylinder to steam. Automobile engines work well. Diesel engines provide long lifespan. Air compressors and refrigeration compressors are most economical. Ported steam motors put out over twice the torque of a gasoline motor of the same size, making them ideal for plug hybrid vehicle conversions. * http://www.slamvalvemotor.com/frenel.html Fresnel reflector heat generation * Redrok solar links Solar Patents Solar patents Ideas for constructing frames for FMA. Instructables http://www.instructables.com/id/Solar-PV-tracker/ CPV solar * Zenith Solar CPV cells on which is focused the sun with parabolic reflector * CPV solar * CPV ideas Heat pipes Heat pipes Fresnel mirror array * FMA Fresnel mirror array * Heliostat Mirrors Pending * Novatech solar * Mirror positioners, * International Automated systems * SoharaDotOrg This idea won't work, the Fresnel Mirror Array from SolarLinks is preferred. http://raw-solar.com/ Fresnel reflector design or FMA Scratchpad notes * Solar Notes * Energy notes2 * Fresnel Lens construction Notes on making a large round frensel lens with smaller conic(triangle) shaped lenses. There is a patent that has four separate fresnel assemblies attached to one foundation somewhere under links. Parabolic troughs * Parabolic trough Solar cooking * SolarCooker * http://solarcooking.wikia.com/wiki/Solar_box_cooker * Solar cooking Add section about using 4foot square steel block that is heated up with a Fresnel reflector array(SolarLinks). The steel block can also be filled with salt inside, which will keep it hot for cooking through the night. * French university link somewhere, heats up synthetic oil with trough. Pump this 170degree hot oil into a sealed metal square 2x2ft. Place pot on the plate and boil water or cook food. An oven can be built out of sealed metal square and filled with synthetic oil from trough or FMA (fresnal array) Fill container with cold synthetic oil and place on top of MoltenSalt boiler. Gravity circulates the oil down the boiler . The outlet is coupled to a metal square, filling up with oil. As the temperature drops in the square a second tap lets the cold oil out, captured in a second container. Cooking pots are placed on the metal square. Solar videos * Solar videos Reflective material Commercial mirror like foil applied to surfaces to reflect sun with near mirror like quality. Melt recycled plastic into squares and apply Milar reflective mirror material, same type of thing as used inside chips packet. * Reflective Material Stirling DIY http://fieldlines.com/board/index.php?topic=143774.0 Converts air compressor to alpha type Stirling Stirling Engines Stirling Engines Seebeck effect Seebeck effect Heat pumps Heat pumps Steam Engines * Quasi turbine Possible scam, can't produce a single independent test of hooking it up to a dynamo to measure output/input power ratio. It seems steam engines are the only viable , proven technology at the moment that is mass producible. * Engines2 , * Steam engine plans * Steam Engines3, * Flash Steam * SolarTurbine Turbines won't work, use steam engines because the steam droplets damages the blades of the turbine. Turbine needs dry steam to operate. Thermal storage * Hydronic heating * Absorption chillers * MoltenSalt , * Thermal storage * http://wims.unice.fr/xiao/solar/storage.html container filled with oil and beads =Sort these liks * Solar and thermalDotcom * Ammonia engine generator Wind energy * WindEnergy2 moved links to Wind energy * Wind energy Batteries and Fuel cells * BatteryTech , * FuelCell, * HydroElectricity , * Residential water heating with Fresnel lens * ElectricityMines , * Simulate large parabolic with Sohara design Other * Openfarmtech * SolarAcademicLinks, * Residential Heater * EskomPower , * ElectricCar, * Solar Energy , * SolarEnergy * Air Engine , * Diy sites http://www.instructables.com/tag/type-id/category-technology/channel-cnc/ * ParabolicTrough, * AstronomyPositioning , * LonnieJohnson , * FresnelLens , * Aora Solar, * Open Farm Tech, * Opensource ecology * Solar Tracking * Torrent Solar Construction plans on building a solar furnace * http://www.theanalogguy.com * www.southwest-solar.com evaporative cooling aircon * http://www.southwest-solar.com/productcatalog/item.nhtml?profile=productcatalog&UID=136 solar cooker * Absorption refrigerator Category:Sasecurity